Providence vs. Providence... vs. Providence
Providence vs. Providence... vs. Providence is the first episode of Generator Rex: Meta Hero. It is scheduled to premier on February 4th, 2012. Synopsis After Red Knight takes over Black's Knight's Providence, Black Knight's Providence must resort to getting the help of Rex in order to escape? Will Rex join there side permanently in the end? Major Events *Red Knight takes over Providence *Rex join Black Providence *A "war" between the Providences begins. Plot plays Rex around on the Boogie Pack over the city: It feels good to be me. narrating In case you didn't know, I'm Rex, the biggest hero, like, ever. So here's the story. 3 years ago, there was this really bad dude named Van Kleiss, an E.V.O. who can control his powers. He's kind of this psychopath bent on world domination. You see, E.V.O.s are creatures formed when Nanites inside a person's body activate, mutating them. The Nanites got out after the Nanite Event about 5 years back. There was also her, too. Black Knight, guess she's a psychopath as well. She was trying to find these things called Meta Nanites that would have allowed the Consortium to access the Dominion Code. I beat Black Knight easily, or not, but Van Kleiss wouldn't go down. So in order to beat him, I found the meta Nanites and absorbed them, using the power to become the Ultimate E.V.O. Now that the Metas are inside be, I guess you could kind of say that evil will never return, as long as I'm alive. And I plan to be alive for a long time. Song Rex flying when he hears his com: What is it, Doc? Doctor Holiday: We have an E.V.O. rampaging. It's about to push a train off a cliff! Rex: Wow, haven't had a lot of those lately. I'm on it. to the cliff and deforms the Boogie Pack in favor of the Smack Hands. Alright, muchacho, your time is up. [He runs up to the E.V.O. and punches it across the cliff, away from the train. He forms the Punk Busters and jumps over to the E.V.O., landing on it. He kicks it up in the air and grabs it with the Blast Caster. Before he can slam it to the ground the E.V.O. escapes and punches him in the face. He grabs it again, this time shocking it, leaving it immobile on the ground. He runs up to it and cures it, turning it back into the train's pilot. Doctor Holiday: Good work Rex, but there's an E.V.O. terrorizing students at the University. Rex: Gotcha, Doc! forms the Hoverboard and flies toward the university in the school. He sees an E.V.O. in the main hall. He flies in an sees Noah, but he doesn't say anything. He chases the dog E.V.O. and accidentally rams into a teacher walking out of the classroom. He continues on, this time with the Rex Ride and eventually corners the E.V.O. in the science wing. He forms the Fun Chucks and smash the E.V.O. into a burner. The E.V.O. then runs back at Rex knocking him into a pile of test tubes. Tough little guys aren't ya! forms the slam cannon and picks up an unknown substance in the ammo grabber and fires it at the E.V.O., which seems to cause the E.V.O. to be paralyzed. He cures the E.V.O. and walks away. Done! And I still have a few minutes before... Doctor Holiday: Good work again Rex, but I think there's a cat stuck in a tree! Rex: You're telling me I have to do grunt work now? Come on, Doc! Agent Six: Rex, just go get it! Rex: If I really have to. flies to and tree a few miles away and helps a cat down by forming the Smack Hands and climbing the tree. He rescues the cat and returns it to an old man who it belongs to. Then, he notices a Providence truck go by him. He gets on the Rex Ride and follows it around the corner. Doctor Holiday: Rex, where are you going? Rex: Looks like our old friend is back! Bobo Haha: Who, Van Kleiss? Rex: Worse! It's Providence! Doctor Holiday: Well. you're going to have to come back here. You're biometrics are way down. Rex: But Doc! Doctor Holiday: Six, go get him! Rex: No, I'm coming. turns around and heads back to the Dam Base. at Providence Black Knight shown on screen: Rex may have thought we were dead. Or he may have though we were just missing. on screen Either way, we are back now, and soon, we will have our revenge. Break Black Knight in a back corridor of the Consortium's section of Providence: Are things going as planned? Black Bishop next to Black Knight but facing the other way, as if meeting in a back alley: The delivery arrived on schedule. Black Knight: Then are we going to return to the real world and expose Providence as the organization it once was. Black Rook: Hold on, Knight! Don't go to far ahead of the Consortium's plans. Black Knight: I'm always three steps ahead. Black Bishop: And is that why you failed against Rex the last time? Black Rook: Let's not get all hasty now! Black Bishop: How am I the bein' hasty? Black Knight: Calm down now, what did the King tell you to do. Black Rook: He told us to get some fresh air, we not on secret business or anything... hear a large crashing sound and all of sudden a shadow can be seen through the smoke. Red Knight: Get out of here! Providence is mine! the Dam Base Doctor Holiday: You're back up Rex, you better get going. Rex: I'm on it. You coming, monkey? Bobo: Why wouldn't I? rolls his eyes and the forms the Rex Ride and the two drive off. Providence Black Rook: Who are you? Red Knight: "Who am I" she asks? I'm Red Knight, the future leader of Providence. ???: No your not. the screen shows Red Bishop. I am! Red Rook: No, I am! Red Queen: Ha ha ha. I am the future leader. Red King: YOU FOOLS, I AM THE FUTURE LEADER OF PROVIDENCE! Black Knight: Not on my watch! Pawns, attack! Black Pawns jump out from behind Black Knight and begin to attack Red Knight, who pulls out his own sword and counters every one of their sword slashes, eventually defeating all 3. Black Bishop then activates a power glove and punches Red Bishop into the wall before being talked by Red Knight. Red Rook pulls out a laser and fires it at Black Rook, who counters with her own laser. While the two Rook's are locked in a laser, Rex arrives. Rex: What is going on here? the Battle Axes. Guess I better help, um, which side do I help? Lemme guess, neither. Bobo: You would be correct. charges at Red Knight and gets him of Black Bishop, who then grabs Rex and throws him at the lasers between Black Rook and Red Rook. Rex: Agh! Break Rex: Agh! deforms the Battle Axes and builds the Block Party at just the right time, concentrating the lasers and sending them at Black Bishop. Then he forms the Slam Cannon and fires a giant clump of brick at Red Knight. How do you like me now? Red Knight: Wait a minute that's Rex. he has Rex distracted, the other members of Red Providence are beating the corresponding members of Black Providence. I want you, to join me, Rex. I want you to join he New Age of Providence. Rex: Never! he's sees that all the members of Black Providence are unconscious on the floor. Red Bishop: You're to late, join us. Rex: Never forms the Big Fat Sword and jumps at Red Knight, slashing the sword just after Red Knight jumps out of the way, kicking Rex in the face. Rex spins back around and forms the Blast Caster, sending Red Bishop into Red Rook. Red Knight: That's not going to work on me. Rex: But this will! plays. Rex thinks hard and activates his new electrokinesis, sending a giant wave of energy at Red Knight, You may haven't gotten Providence, but you'll never get me. Black Knight, waking up: Rex, wait! Rex: Why should I? Black Knight: Join us, Rex! White Knight, appearing: Don't do it, Rex! Rex: White? Black Knight, under her breath: This should work presses a button on her wrist that forces White Knight to start attacking Rex. Rex: What are you doing? forms the Smack Hands and punches White Knight into the wall. I've made my decision. I'm joining the Black Providence. White Knight flies away the the Dame Base and the members of Black Providence escape to a brand new base at Tower about 100 miles away from Providence Rex: You know I never would have come with you if White hadn't attacked me. Black Knight: But you know this is going to be the start of something big! This is the start of war! [The End] Characters Heroes *Rex *Bobo *Doctor Holiday *Agent Six *White Knight Villains *Black Knight *Black Bishop *Black Rook *Black Check *Black King *Red Knight *Red Bishop *Red Rook *Red Queen *Red King *Rex (at the end) Builds *Smack Hands *Punk Busters *Boogie Pack *Slam Cannon *Big Fat Sword *Rex Ride *Blast Caster *Fun Chucks *Battles Axes *Block Party *Hoverboard Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of all the members of Red Providence and the Black Consortium. *Rex uses his electrokinesis for the first time. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Generator Rex: Meta Hero Category:Generator Rex: Meta Hero Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:War on Providence Story Arc